Glee: The Music, The Unitards, The Wiz Album
Glee: The Music, The Unitards, The Wiz Album 'is an unofficial Glee album. It features songs entirely from the original musical, ''The Wiz. All of the songs are from the fifteenth episode to Season One of'' Glee: The Unitards, He's The Wizard (although many were cut and included exclusively on this album). In this episode The Unitards perform The Wiz as their annual school musical production. The album cover art and tracklist were released on October 12, 2012, three days after the release date of He's The Wizard. Featured Soloists (In order of appearance on album) *'Josh Hutcherson as Jason Hill as (The Wizard) *'Emily Didonato' as Justine Callaway (Addaperle the Good Witch) *'Lindsay Pearce' as Harmony Harpse (Dorothy Gale) *'Amy Adams' as Amy Sky (Aunti Em) *'Bonnie Wright' as Junette Harris (Evilenne the Wicked Witch of the West) *'Alex Pettyfer' as Mark LaTerri (The Scarecrow) *'James Maslow' as Tommy Barlow (The Cowardly Lion) *'Robbie Ammell '''as Freddie Weathers (''The Tin Woodman) *'Christian Serratos' as Winter Delgado (Glinda the Good Witch) The following main cast members were absent/discluded on this album: *'Jonathan Groff' as Jesse St. James (Uncle Henry) *'Freya Mavor' as Amanda Evans *'Logan Lerman' as Rex Espley-Wilkes *'Cameron Mitchell' as Andy Jones *'Raina Hein' as Teddy Mapp *'Jordin Sparks' as Poppy Hill *'Rita Ora' as Laura Tomlinson *'Samuel Larsen' as Spider Reed *'Alex Newell' as Carlton Ayers Tracklist *Please note all songs are from He's The Wizard, or cut from it (BONUS TRACKS ARE MARKED WITH A *) *Please also note all songs are originally by The Wiz. Solo Counts 3 points is given to characters who sing a solo, 2 points to someone who sings a duet with one other character, and 1 point to someone who sings in a group number with other characters. Half a point (.5) is given to back-up. #Harmony - 11 points #Terri - 7 points #Jason - 6 points #Freddie & Tommy - 4 points #Justine, Winter, June & Amy - 3 points #Crows - 1 point #Munchkins - 0.5 points ' Trivia *The only song featured on this album that was not originally used in the original musical version of The Wiz is "You Can't Win" which was performed by Michael Jackson only in the movie version, replacing the song "I Was Born on the Day Before Yesterday" which was the musical version of the song. *The following songs were discluded from this album and the episode for numerous reasons, some of them being that the songs were only used in variations of the musical, some were sung by characters that hadn't been cast (the monkeys for "Funky Monkeys"), some songs were irrelevant to the storyline, etc. (in brackets is listed the character/s who would have sung it, playing their respective roles): **'Kalidah Battle '(Harmony, Tommy, Terri and Freddie) **'Lion's Dream (Tommy) **'Emerald City Ballet' (Harmony, Tommy, Terri and Freddie) **'What Would I Do If I Could Feel?' (Freddie) **'Wonder Wonder Why' (Harmony) **'Funky Monkeys' (Monkeys) **'Who Do You Think You Are?' (Harmony, Tommy, Terri and Freddie) **'A Rested Body is a Rested Mind' (Winter) **'Believe In Yourself '(non-reprise version) (Jason) *The "Believe In Yourself" featured on this album was the reprise version. The other one is the non-reprise version which was sung by The Wizard (which would have been sung by Jason) *This is the first tribute album to a musical. Navigation Category:Albums Category:Season One Albums